


Red Cheeks and Wide Eyes

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You can't tell anyone!" Eddie whisper yelled, throwing his hands down at his sides. "I told you because I trusted you! That doesn't mean you can go and tell anyone!"Stan put his hands up. "Look, I didn't say I was gonna tell, I just said that if you don't end up telling Richie I'll do it."Eddie glared at him. "No! You won't ever tell him because we're friends and telling someone my secret is breaking the friend code!""You really think its a secret?" Stan tossed his head back, laughing. "Thats cute, that's real cute, Eddie.""Don't tell!" Eddie huffed, stepping up to Stan, slamming his finger into his chest. "Not him, not anyone. Ever.""Don't tell us what?"





	Red Cheeks and Wide Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes so

"You can't tell anyone!" Eddie whisper yelled, throwing his hands down at his sides. "I told you because I trusted you! That doesn't mean you can go and tell anyone!" 

Stan put his hands up. "Look, I didn't say I was gonna tell, I just said that if you don't end up telling Richie I'll do it."

Eddie glared at him. "No! You won't ever tell him because we're friends and telling someone my secret is breaking the friend code!"

"You really think its a secret?" Stan tossed his head back, laughing. "Thats cute, that's real cute, Eddie."

"Don't tell!" Eddie huffed, stepping up to Stan, slamming his finger into his chest. "Not him, not anyone. Ever."

"Don't tell us what?" Beverly asked, peeking around a tree with a big smile on her face. "I thought this friendship involved no secrets, ever." 

"Yeah, thats what I'm saying." Stan looked Eddie up down, rolling his eyes. "But he doesn't agree."

"Its a big deal!" Eddie ran his fingers through his hair over and over. "We can't just tell people!"

"How bad is it?" Beverly crossed her arms and looked between the two. "Stanley.. whats the secret?"

Eddie glared at him.

Stan took a deep breath. "Eddie is in lov-"

Eddie grabbed Stans hand and smiled. "Stan. I'm in love with Stan. We've been dating for weeks but I was worried you guys wouldn't accept it."

Beverly smiled and hugged both of them as tight as she could. "I'm so happy for you two! I can't wait for the others to find out! It'll be great." She pulled away, each of her hands resting on their shoulders. "I'll go see if they're here!" She whipped around and ran up the same pathway she came.

"Yeah," Stan sighed, turning around and looking at Eddie. "Can't wait for the others to find out. They'll be.. happy." 

Eddie smiled nervously. "Look, this js your fault-"

"How on earth is this my fault!?" Stan shouted, raising his arms above his head.

"Don't yell." He whispered. Eddie grabbed his hands and lowered them. "You're the one who was about to tell her!" 

"Yeah, because you're too much of a chicken to make a move!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was helping! And now you lied and I have to fake date you!"

"It could be worse!" Eddie defended. "I could've kissed you."

Stan shivered. "Yeah, you're right.." he glanced at Eddie. "But I'm still pissed as hell." 

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." Eddie muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Is it true?" Ben asked, peeking around the tree.

"Sadly." Stan mumbled.

Eddie covered his mouth. "He's kidding, hes so funny, isn't he?"

Ben raised an eyebrow and nodded, slowly. "Yeah.. okay.. um.. I'm happy for you.. just-"

"Never expected it?" Stan laughed. "Because I sure as hell didn't either."

Eddie elbowed him. "Again," He laughed, nervously. "Stan is always joking."

"Probably because he is one!" Richie yelled through the trees, stumbling down the hill towards them.

"Could this get any worse?" Stan sighed.

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan and kissed his cheek. "Mwah!" 

"Hey!" Mike called, walking down with Beverly and Bill. "Back off!" 

Richie pulled away, a grin spreading across his face. "Why? You got a crush on my man Stan?"

"No," Bill mumbled. "B-but Eddie d-does." 

"Yeah, Bev just told us about it." Mike walked up to them, high fiving them both. "Congrats. I'm glad you two found each other."

Stan smiled, looking at the ground. "Yeah, me too." He hooked his arm around Eddies neck and pulled him into his chest. He leaned down, his lips hovering over Eddies ear. "Go along with it." He whispered.

Eddie forced out a laugh and kissed Stans cheek. "I.. yeah. We're so happy." He pulled him closer. "Feel so safe in his arms."

"Awe." Ben smiled. "How sweet." 

"Eddie is a keeper." Mike laughed.

"Where can I find me a man like him?" Beverly asked with a chuckle.

"No where." Stan kissed the top of his head, smiling. "He is one of a kind." 

"Am I the only one seeing this!?" Richie suddenly shouted. 

"No." Bill replied. "We're s-seeing it-" 

"And its adorable." Ben grinned. "Its the kind of stuff romance novels are written about." 

"No! Its not!" Richie screamed, waving his arms around. "This relationship is going to break this group apart! How come you can't see it?!" 

"Uh.." Stan raised an eyebrow. "How is th-our relationship going yo ruin the group?" 

"When you guys break up we will all be forced to pick sides and ultimately spilt us down the middle." Richie dropped his hands to his sides. 

"You think we'll break up?" Stan asked.

"They've barely been together for a month and you are already planning on a break up?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah." Stan replied. "I think we'll last a long time. Right, Eddie?" 

Eddie looked between Stan and Richie nervously. "Right.." 

Richie shook his head, tossing his hands up in the air and pushing past the group, walking deeper into the woods. "I give up! I'm done!" 

"What's with him?" Beverly asked.

"Probably just upset." Stan shrugged. "He likes to talk shit but hes never dated anyone."

Bill gasped. "What?"

Beverly nodded. "Yeah, and he kinda has a huge crush on Eddie-" 

"What?!" Eddie shouted. 

"Why do you think I was telling you to make a move!?" Stan shouted back, even louder.

"Wait-" Ben started. 

"You two aren't dating?" Mike finished. 

"No!" They both shouted, turning back to look at each other.

"Oh my god." Eddie whispered, a smile creeping across his face. "Oh my god!" 

"What are you waiting for?!" Bill yelled. "Go for it!" 

Eddie nodded, running after Richie before stopping. "Wh-"

"Now!" Beverly screamed. 

"Bu-"

"Eddie, I-I swear to g-god!" 

"How do I look?!" Eddie panicked. He whipped around and ran through the forest, slipping on leaves and running into tree branches. "Richie!" He called. "Richi-"

"Go away!" Richie replied.

Eddie peeked around a tree, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Richie. "Why?" 

"Because you're here to yell at me for saying what I said." Richie tugged pieces of grass out of tbe dirt.

"Yeah, well, what you said wasn't very nice." Eddie mumbled, walking down the hill towards Richie.

"Whatever." Richie mumbled, pulling his knees into his chest. He turned around, glancing back at Eddie. "You hate me now, don't you?" He asked as Eddie walked up to him and kneeling down in front of him. 

Eddue smiled. "Quite tbe opposite." He mumbled, leaning down and pecking Richies lips. He pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. um.. I'm gonna go back to the group.." 

Richie watched him as he walked away, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. "Woah."


End file.
